Attention
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: To get credit from Karlheinz, Cordelia bonded with little Reiji. When Reiji grew up he killed his mother so Cordelia can be the most important woman in his life. But she didn't talk to him after that. What will happen between them when she is resurrected in episode 11? LEMON! ReijixCordelia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I know that paring is rather odd but I think they would be great together. Okay, first chapter is about how they started bonding when Reiji was little. Then will be about how Reiji killed Beatrix and then all is focused on Reiji and Cordelia's relationship that is set in the episode 11 when she kissed him. I hope you'll enjoy!**

Cordelia Sakamaki was looking through the window at Sakamaki manor. The Demon's king daughter was carefully studying her rival in her husband's love - Beatrix. Beatrix was sitting in the garden and knitting. _'How lame.'_ Cordelia thought. Suddenly her son Shu came, a little puppy in his hands. _'This should be interesting'_ He seemed unusually happy and he was smiling. He approached to his mother and showed her the puppy. Beatrix told him something and then butler forcefully took puppy away from Shu. Cordelia thought that she saw a little tears forming in Shu's eyes. Then Shu ran away and Beatrix sat back down beside her other son - Reiji, who was reading a book. Few moments later, Reiji raised his head up and told something to Beatrix. And she seemed like couldn't care less. She didn't respond him, she didn't even look at him. "Hhhmmm... Reiji... Reiji... Reiji... I can have a use of you." Cordelia smiled. It was obvious to everyone that the only thing Reiji wanted was attention. She was sure that if she didn't give almost all her attention to Ayato, he would end up worse than Reiji.

Cordelia thought to herself that it would be very funny if Reiji would come with her by his will right in front of his mother's nose.

She lowered down to the garden and started walking towards the pavilion where Beatrix and Reiji were. And she already came up with the perfect plan. When she came, Beatrix looked at her, but her face was rather emotionless, only by her eyes Cordelia could tell how much Beatrix was displeased to see her. "Hello Beatrix." Cordelia greeted her with a smile that was obviously fake to her but looked real to Reiji. Beatrix knew how much Cordelia wanted to torture and kill her, but that would just get her to Karlheinz'es bad will. And Beatrix knew that was the last thing Cordelia wanted. "Hello, Cordelia." She said quietly without looking at her.

Cordelia smiled and quickly sat beside Reiji. "Hello there, little boy. What's your name?" She asked although she already knew his name, but this was the first time he saw her and he didn't know about her.

Reiji looked surprised that the woman he just met wanted to know his name. "Hello Mrs. Cordelia. I'm Reiji." Cordelia was the only woman except Beatrix that Reiji has ever met. She looked so different from his mother.

"What book are you reading?" Cordelia asked and looked at the book in Reiji's hands. The book Reiji wanted to show his mother who didn't even look at it.

"Hamlet. That's book created by mortals." Reiji said, honestly shocked that someone finally gave him a bit of attention.

"Oh, I read that book." Cordelia said, and for the truth, she actually did read it. That was some of Karlheinz'es gifts to her. And all things from her husband were precious.

"Did you like it?" Reiji asked with the voice full of hope to start conversation.

"Of course I did." Cordelia exclaimed happily. "That's Shakespeare. So," She said with a big smile and leaned more towards him. "which character do you like the most?"

"Hamlet, I guess." Reiji said happily. "I've just finished reading whole book." When he told his mother that, she didn't say a word. At least she could say 'I don't care'. That would show that she was at least listening to him.

"Do you want me to take to the library? There is a lot of Shakespeare's other books like _'Romeo and Juliet'_ , _'King Lear'_ , _'Macbeth'_ , _'Julius Caesar'_ , _'Antony and Cleopatra'_ , _'Henry the VIII'_ and a lot of others. Want me to take you there?" She smiled sweetly again.

"Of course!" Reiji exclaimed.

Cordelia raised up from her chair so did Reiji. She offered him her hand and he took it. (you know, mothers always have to lead their children by holding their hands to don't lose them) They started walking inside and Cordelia turned her head one last time to smirk at Beatrix who didn't seem to care much. But Cordelia knew that inside Beatrix was furious.

While they were walking through the mansion, Reiji asked. "Do you have your own children?"

"Yes. I have three sons." Cordelia answered truthfully.

"Wow. Do they play together?"

"Of course." Cordelia said with a happy voice knowing that she'll just hurt Reiji because she knew that he never played with his brother. "They are inseparable."

"In-sepa-ra-ble?" Reiji asked, confused by the new word.

"Hasn't your mother taught you some important words?" Reiji shook his head saying 'no'. "Okay, that means that they love each other so much that they have to spend every moment with each other."

Reiji lowered his head down, sad. Those boys sounded so lucky. They could play together and he was sure that Cordelia was giving him attention. "How come you live here?"

"I am your Dad's wife." Cordelia answered.

"But that's my mother."

"Listen, Honey. I married your Dad way before he met your mother. And then your father married your mother to make me jealous."

Reiji's eyes winded. He didn't want to believe this. He didn't want to believe this woman. He wanted to believe that she's lying. But she seemed so nice, her words were sounding so real. "W-Why did my mom do that?"

"Because your mother is evil." _bitch_ Cordelia mentally added. After that Reiji said nothing. He didn't know why, but he believed her. This woman seemed so good. Like a godess. And Reiji honestly wanted to spend more time with her. Then they finally arrived at the big library. Reiji has never been here before. Although he loved books, he wasn't allowed to be at this part of the castle. "So, what do you want to read first?" Cordelia asked.

"Anything you choose would be fine." Reiji said.

Cordelia stared at the one shell for a few moments before choosing the perfect book. Perfect by her standards of course. She handed him the book and Reiji sat at the table and started reading.

After a while, after Reiji read about fifty pages he decided it's enough for today. "Mrs. Cordelia?" He asked the woman who was sitting beside him.

"Yes?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know that paring is rather odd but I think they would be great together. Okay, first chapter is about how they started bonding when Reiji was little. Then will be about how Reiji killed Beatrix and then all is focused on Reiji and Cordelia's relationship that is set in the episode 11 when she kissed him. I hope you'll enjoy!**

SEVERAL YEARS LATER - REIJI IS OLD LIKE IN ANIME

CORDELIA'S ROOM

Cordelia was sitting in her bed, her demonic green eyes set on the man whose head was in her lap. That was Reiji. He was lying horizontally as she was sitting vertically. Reiji's head was in her lap and his body was sprawled. Cordelia's right hand was in Reiji's hair, playing with his dark-purple lock. "I just can't stand him!" Reiji complained.

"Will you ever stop comparing yourself to Shu?" Cordelia asked, annoyed that they are having same boring conversation. "He's lazy, immature and good for nothing. He should lick the floor on which you walk."

Reiji wanted to look into her green eyes, but as his head was in her lap, her huge breasts covered almost everything of her face. He could just see her forehead. He hated when he couldn't see her eyes. Those green eyes full of lust and longing. Those eyes of so proud Vampire Queen. Eyes of his father's wife. Eyes of the woman his mother hated the most in the world. Eyes of the only woman he did and he will ever desire. "But he is the oldest son." Reiji groaned. "He got everything by the birthright and I got nothing. I! I who am far better than him in everything. He'd probably forget where he lives if someone doesn't remind him."

"I'm sure your father is wise enough to recognize a quality son." Cordelia said, although deep inside she thought of her Ayato. He's to be the next head of the family. Not Shu! Not Reiji! Ayato! A-Y-A-T-O! "He'll see your true potential."

Reiji just frowned, although Cordelia couldn't see it, she felt it. Reiji's right hand went up and gently grabbed one of her breasts. Cordelia chuckled. She knew how much Reiji desired her, how much he was longing for her, how much he loved her. Reiji smirked at her chuckle, he knew how much she loved when he was touching her breasts. Then his hand moved more up, to her cleavage and went under her dress and her bra. Cordelia didn't protest at all. He stroked both of her breasts, getting few quiet moans from her. He wanted her badly, she was like a drug that he couldn't get rid off. And then, he took her shoulder strap and started pulling it down. On that, Cordelia fastly slapped his hand, causing him to move it away, as well as his head from her lap. No he was sitting and met pair of green eyes. He hated how he could never read her expression, how he could never see if she's lying on not. "Reiji," She said with a tired voice. "We've already discussed this, you can't have me."

"But way? What's holding us apart?" Reiji asked in a low and dramatic voice. Don't get the wrong idea, Reiji knew everything about her dissolute life. He knew how many lovers she had, and that one of them was Latio. He knew that she would sleep with anyone who looked at her, literally anyone. Anyone but him. Everyone could have her, literally everyone. Everyone but him.

"I already told you. I can't make love with a man who's related to the woman who stole my life. She stole my husband's love from me! The thing I used to hold the most precious in my heart!" Cordelia yelled, fully aware how much pain she's causing him. And that was perfect. Her plan has been perfect from the beginning. Reiji still didn't understand. At the beginning of the relationship, he saw her just like a mother figure, because she gave him one thing his own mother never did - attention. But only when he grew up, he saw her true nature. Of course he found her pretty when he was a kid, but only later realized how much beautiful she was. How her breasts were so big and her lips so full, her hips so perfect and her body figure so thin. At first, they would sometimes just cuddle but then Reiji was allowed to touch her breasts and a lot of parts of her body, but whenever he tried to have sex, she would always refuse, using same poor excuse she gave him now. They actually kissed just three or four times, usually when Cordelia wanted something from him. She got out of the bed, gazing Reiji carefully. "I'll go now. I have some things to do with Ayato." That was all she said before she left.

Honestly, Reiji hated that spoiled brat. He was refused by Cordelia many times because she had some work with Ayato. He hated that Ayato was in the first place to her, and hated more when Ayato wouldn't appreciate it at all. He hated that Ayato was getting the most of her attention. _'I can't make love with a man who's related to the woman who stole my life.'_ Reiji started thinking about her words for the first time. How to _solve_ that problem? Then it occurred to him. Solve Beatrix - solve the problem. That was his plan. He is going to kill his own mother. His is going to kill the woman who gave birth to him. Why? To have sex with bitch who sleeps whoever she sees? No, to have sex with the only woman he desires. No, to become the one with only woman he loves. The only one he will ever love in his life. And she'll love him in return. Or poor Reiji just thought so.

Like it? Too much? Is there anyone who loves this paring except me? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know that paring is rather odd but I think they would be great together. Okay, first chapter is about how they started bonding when Reiji was little. Then will be about how Reiji killed Beatrix and then all is focused on Reiji and Cordelia's relationship that is set in the episode 11 when she kissed him. I hope you'll enjoy!**

Reiji was standing of the top of hill, helpless body of his mother lying before him. It was about middle of a day and clouds covered the sun. He looked down at his mother. Her whole body was covered in blood and she didn't move. Her blue eyes were open and looking directly into his. "I knew this day would come." She barely said. "Since the day you were born. I knew you were the one who will kill me to show me your love." A smiled appeared on her lips, that surprised Reiji. He won't allow her to die smiling. He mustn't allow her to die smiling.

On that statement of hers, he honestly laughed. "Is that what you really think? You poor, mistaken woman." He smirked.

Beatrix'es eyes winded. "W-what?"

"It is true - I'm killing you out of love." He paused for a moment. "My love for Cordelia."

"Reiji," She whispered with her last remaining strength, a little shock could still be seen on her face. "That woman doesn't love you, she is manipulating you for her own benefits." She paused for a moment, breathing. "She never did and she will never love you!" She somehow found strength to yell the last sentence. Reiji got really furious. He will not allow her to talk about Cordelia like that! He will not allow his mother to talk about the love of his life like that! Beatrix opened her mouth to say the words that she knew will be her last ones, but Reiji trampled her head with his right leg, stopping her. That was it. She was dead. He just couldn't listen to her lies anymore. He couldn't listen more lies about his beloved Cordelia. The thought of his beloved one caused him to smiled. So he just went away, leaving his mother's dead body alone. He honestly hoped that she'll be eaten by worms before someone would find her body and bury her.

* * *

He was walking through the mansion, searching for his beautiful, perfect, beloved Cordelia. A lot of fantasies were running through his head, and all of them ended up with naked Cordelia. He even felt that a sweat dropped from his face, that was very first time it happened to him. He couldn't believe that they will finally do that. It just... didn't seem real. Could something so great possibly be real? He has been waiting so long... And finally, his biggest dream will become truth. He can finally be the one with only woman he has ever desired, the only one he has ever actually loved. He couldn't wait anymore! Where the Hell was she?

He finally found her at the West part of the mansion. She was standing by the window, looking out. She didn't even look at him although she knew he was here. She was wearing her usual black dress and her hair was falling behind her back. Reiji didn't know why, but she seemed even more beautiful now. Now when he could have her. He tried to imagine her naked, but he thought that something so beautiful could just be seen, not imagined. So he just gave up immediately, feeling warmness spreading through his whole body. "Cordelia." He whispered her name with very hearable lust in it. He just couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't stay calm for any longer. He just had to have her.

She turned her head, but Reiji didn't see lust in her eyes like he used to. Now he saw only burning rage. He wondered what was wrong. Cordelia made few steps towards him, her body shaking in anger. "How could you!?" She yelled and pointed at him with her finger. Then Reiji realized, from this part of the mansion you could see the hill where he killed his mother. But he still didn't understand. Why is she angry? Shouldn't she be happy?

"I don't know what I did wrong." Reiji said, confused.

"Do not act dump with me! In all these years, you were saying that I'm the only woman for you. That you love me! Only me!" She yelled, tears forming in her eyes. Fake tears of course, but Reiji didn't know women so good to know when they are faking tears. "All these years... You have been making fool out of me! All this time you loved your mother although you were telling me that you hate her from the very bottom of your soul." She said a bit more calmly.

"Cordelia... I killed her for you..." Reiji tried to explain, but Cordelia interrupted him.

"Do you think I don't know what murder is for vampires?!" Cordelia yelled, even more furious than before. Reiji opened his mouth to try to explain, but Cordelia interrupted him again: "No! Don't talk! I don't want to listen to you anymore! Ever! Get out of my sight and stay there!" She yelled.

Reiji's whole body was shaking, he was more angry than she was. What just happened? What has he done? Is this all his fault? He needed a few seconds to swallow this all, but few seconds won't be enough, he thought he'll need months. Seeing that he won't go away, Cordelia turned and went her way, not turning back even once. After all her fake tears fell, on her full red lips appeared a devilish smile. 'Just as planned. Beatrix is gone and Reiji's broken.'

Like it? Too much? Is there anyone who loves this paring except me? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Since then, Reiji never went back to Cordelia, realizing that he was just as a pawn to her to remove Beatrix from her way. Thus Reiji got himself a composed and refined personality, who no more trusts women. Few days later, when Cordelia got killed by Ayato, Reiji didn't show any expression in front of anyone. But in his room, he secretly wished he were the killer since Cordelia herself declared that, killing is the ultimate way of showing love for vampires. Yet, his heart inside, was shredded for losing the only woman, who gave him attention.

And few/seventeen years later, when that Yui girl came, Reiji wasn't interested in her at all. Only her blood reminded him of that woman and that was his only curiosity.

EPISODE 11

Reiji knew he sensed some weird energy in the manor. This wasn't uncle Richter, it was someone else. That energy seemed very familiar to him, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. The energy could be sensed more and more as he was approaching the living room. He heard a soft woman laugher and he froze. It couldn't be Yui's. It actually sounded like Yui but she could never put her voice in that beautiful elegant tone. He needed few seconds to realize what was really happening. "It couldn't be..." He whispered.

"Don't be so shy, Reiji. Come over and talk to us." The voice said and now Reiji was sure. A lot of painful memories went through his head, but he put them aside. He remembered them enough times in last few years. He teleported himself in living room and looked up, he really didn't know why, maybe just to be 100% that it was 'that person'. On the inside-veranda, on the couch, was lying Yui's body. Reiji couldn't see much. He just was her blond hair. Few steps away from her was standing uncle Richter. Yui laughed again and Reiji flinched.

"I've heard that our uncle had a visitor. But I would never guess it would be you." He said.

"Oh, Reiji, you sound so cold." Cordelia smirked. "Has your heart been frozen since that little argument of ours?" Reiji responded with nothing, he just snored as a sign of annoyance. "Wouldn't you come up here? I'd so love to talk to you face to face."

He didn't know why, but he obeyed her. Maybe because it was an old habit, or he simply thought it would be appropriate to look to the person when you talk with them. When he teleported himself up, a displeased look came on his face. He thought that the awakening would effect her faster and that she would look more like her old self now. But only thing that belonged to his once beloved Cordelia were eyes. He always thought that her eyes were the most special thing about her, but just now realized that her whole body was special, that she was a perfect complete. "What's with that look? Are you displeased to see me?" Cordelia teased.

"I simply expected more from you." He said calmly. "However, good and innocent never suited you." He said and they both knew that he meant her new looks by that. Her hair looked so normal and boring, her lips were so thin and her breasts so small. If she even had them now.

"Richter, leave." The woman said and Richter disappeared without hesitation. Reiji didn't even blink, being in the same room alone with Cordelia felt... intense. That's the only word he found appropriate. Seeing him being silent, Cordelia decided to tease again: "Did you miss me? It's been seventeen years after all."

"That's nothing for our kind." Reiji responded truthfully. "And if I remember correctly, seventeen years ago you told me to get out of your sight and stay there."

"You remember every word, don't you?" Cordelia laughed. "You are remarkably observant for a son of Beatrix." Reiji flinched, he wondered why he wasn't surprised that Cordelia said something like that. Yet it still hurt as much. "Oh, my. Did I touch a nerve?" Cordelia asked through a giggle.

"Actually," Reiji said calmly. "you have always been the nerve."

"Oh," Yui said, not trying to hide a little surprise. "Although you look the same you still have changed, haven't you?"

"Can't say same for you." Reiji said, studying her new body coldly. Although he knows Yui for a couple of weeks, he never payed attention to her looks. "Although you look different, your tongue is sharp as always."

"Are you saying I'm rude?" Cordelia said and stood up, acting like she was offended. She made her way to him and looked him directly in the eyes. Their bodies were so close now. She put Yui's right hand around his neck and lowered his head down. "But maybe you are right." She whispered in his ear as her hand moved to his lips, passing between them causing them to spread a bit.

Reiji looked down at her, his eyes meeting hers. "Do not toy with me Cordelia."

"But I can't help myself." She said seductively like she always did. Since Yui's body was small, she had to lift on her fingers so she could kiss him. Their lips touched but Reiji didn't move even a little bit. After few seconds Cordelia moved away but only for few inches, she saw that his eyes were half opened like they were when she kissed him, so she kissed him again. Reiji still didn't move. This just didn't feel right. Because this wasn't really Cordelia. This was Yui's body and Yui's thin dry lips. Seeing that he isn't reacting at all, Cordelia bit his bottom lip. Finally, Reiji gave up, his eyes closed and he lowered his head more down, allowing the kiss to be deeper. His right hand moved to her hip as her went up and removed his glasses, letting them fall on the floor. Her tongue wanted to enter his mouth, but Reiji decided that he will be the dominant one this time. From now and for eternity. Their tongues fought for domination but Reiji won at the end, pushing his tongue down her throat. Cordelia really hasn't expected this from Reiji, not that she complained.

After few more seconds Reiji moved away. "Why?" He asked. "What has changed since that day? What has changed since you decided that you don't want to have anything with me anymore?"

"Don't think about that anymore. I'm here now." She said and leaned towards him to kiss him again, but he stopped her saying: "Unfortunately for you, I'm not interested in mortal women." They both knew what he meant by that - that he doesn't want to do anything with her in this body.

Cordelia smiled. "Don't worry. The awakening is at hand, I'll be my old self by tomorrow night."

"In that case," Reiji started and lifted her up in his arms, his one hand on her back and the other one under her knees. Cordelia looked surprised. Even she couldn't guess where he was taking her. He was walking with her in his arms through the Sakamaki mansion until finally reaching his room. He somehow opened the door and lowered her down. "wait here until tomorrow night."

* * *

Next NIGHT

Cordelia really didn't expect this from Reiji, he really has changed in these seventeen years. When did he grow so confident? She was displeased that he locked her in his room, but she knew that it was part of his game, and decided to let him play it as he wanted. She finally got her old body. Her hair was purple again and her lips and breasts full again. All she had to do now is to wait. She was just lying on Reiji's bed whole day. She was bored, she hated boredem.

After few hours, she heard lock opening and Reiji came in.

She raised her head up from the bed and looked at him. He was wearing his school uniform but Cordelia blinked as she noticed what was in his hand - a whip. She cracked a cocky smile to hide the sudden nervousness. It's been a long time since she met him, and she just didn't expect him with a whip for her. Yet, she sat up and patiently waited for his action.

As Reiji saw that she was her normal self, a shock and happiness that he felt were slyly covered with a smirk. Although he was extremely happy and confused, he tried to keep his usual monotonous look. But to his trouble, the view of the lustful beauty after a long time, slowly aroused the beast inside him, growing the hunger for pleasure. She was now here and she was about to be his.

"So, are you planning to punish me...? Or, planning to use me to kill Karl...to become the heir by defeating Shu?"

"I prefer you not to take that man's name nor that deadbeat right this moment. It's really despicable." Reiji started to take steps to her.

"Hmm...this seventeen years really changed you." Cordelia got up, in her mind, she wanted to test whether Reiji still wanted her like before, or just wanted revenge for the betrayal. "So calm, so composed..." Her seductive way of talking actually was making the male lose his composure. And Cordelia could easily sense that.

He slowly approached the bed. He took her hands in his and pulled her up. "If you insist, then... I've no other choice then." With that, Reiji locked his lips on Cordelia's, resulting in a passionate kiss. He shoved his tongue in her, not letting her to dominate for a single moment...he was going to have her fully, in his own way.

Cordelia was off guard and didn't expect this so soon. She tried to push him first...planning to use her superiority again...but she finally realized, she was at his mercy now.

Reiji's hand slowly went to her back, followed by unknitting the straps of her dress, letting it fall on the floor, exposing her almost naked body in front of him. She was wearing black-silk bra and matching panties. Before she could gasp, Cordelia found herself laid on the bed, with a glass wearing vampire over her, who happened to be her step-son. Realizing what he was gonna do, Cordelia briefly remembered her old days of passion, how badly she missed them.

Finally Cordelia kissed him deeply, untying his tie trying to take his shirt off, and then almost choking him with it. Reiji's head pressed against Cordelia's bra. He didn't bother to unzip it, so he just tore it off her and threw it on the floor. Her massive breasts almost jumped from his rough tearing. Reiji always admired those globes, he had even touched and played with them, but all it was by moving hands under her clothes. He never got to see them with his own eyes. And now when they were exposed in front of his eyes, all his refined composure flew away. Within seconds, he moved his head on her breast and sucked on her right nipple while groping her left breast and playing its nipple with his other hand, causing his lover to moan loudly. He felt a lot of erotic waves running through his body when she tugged her hands in his hair. Cordelia let out a deep breath when he bit her nipple hardly, causing it to go hard. Reiji's head was slowly moving down her body, leaving a hundred kisses on it. When he was above her tights, he hesitated but only for the shortest second before ripping her panties off her. He blinked once before he stuck his tongue in her pussy, making Cordelia's back arch and moan again. He was better in this pleasurable games than Cordelia thought he would.

But Reiji couldn't take it anymore! He had to have her right now! He took a deep breath and took his pants and boxers off. His cock was already hard and prepared, like he himself was prepared, ready do finally do it. Oh, how have he waited for this moment to come. He thrust his cock inside her already wet pussy slowly, wanting to experience and enjoy in every moment. Even though Cordelia had lots of sex experience, yet after this long period of time, she shuddered like a virgin being penetrated. She let out a long and quiet moan. Reiji started thrusting into her slowly at the beginning, but then he realized something - he liked the feeling. He wanted to feel her with every inch of his body, finally making her his. Now his thrusts became faster and harder, making her moan louder.

"Ahh.. Agh..! Harder...Reiji! Ahh...Yes!" His name automatically escaped from her lips.

Now, that was something Reiji fantasized for a long time...The woman of his lust and desire moaning his name. So, he thrusted into her in vampire speed, her big perky breasts bounced from the fucking motion and her moans became lengthy and breathless.

Soon he cummed, that was one of the best feelings he ever felt, he felt like he released all his frustrations and fantasies. Although he didn't know much about sex he knew he can't leave her unfinished. After few more powerful and violent thrusts, she came as well.

But this wasn't enough for Reiji, he wanted more. He raised up from the bed, took her hands in his and pulled her out of bed as well. Cordelia was confused a bit, but her gaze was only drunk with lust. Reiji grabbed his whip from where he left it. Cordelia's eyes widened a bit. "Turn me your back." He hissed and Cordelia obeyed him. She guessed that he deserved some credit for his hard work and waiting all this time for her. She was whipped only by Karlheinz before, but that was long time ago. She felt her back arch as the whip hit her for the first time. But Reiji wanted more, he wanted to make her scream and bleed. He whipped the heroine few times for her 'bad' behavior, but she would just cry. Whipping was always part of his sadistic fantasizes, but with Cordelia it was part of sexual ones as well. He hit her back few more times, getting only moans, but he wanted screams. So he hit her with all his force this once. "AAAAAAaahhhhhh!" She screamed from pain and pleasure. Cordelia really didn't expect him to be so violent and rough. She felt that she started bleeding at the top of her back where whip cut her. The smell of that so special and desired blood caused Reiji's eyes to go wide. Blood started falling from her back to her right butt-cheek in the thin line. Reiji thought he can control himself, but that was impossible now, especially with Cordelia. Reiji knelt down on the floor and caressed her both butt-cheeks before licking the blood off and started slowly raising up, making the line of blood disappear, he enjoyed every moment of it. Her body was so white and pure, her blood was so sweet and cure.

Cordelia shivered from his touch. When he reached the point where the bleeding started,he realized that he wanted more and more. He pressed his body against hers (his chest on her back) and bit her neck from behind. Her blood made him feel so good, so powerful... That blood was so sweet, so special, so his... His hands found their way to her big breasts, groping them both at the same time, he knew that this while arouse her even more. He couldn't even hold them completely, but he liked that.

"Hhhh..." Cordelia sighed. "Aaahh...hhhh..."

But now Reiji really crossed the line! He thrust his cock in her butt-hole just of of nowhere. Cordelia gasped, who would have guesses that? His mouth was on her neck, his hands on her breast and his dick in her butt. He started thrusting into her again, this time harder than before, getting even louder moans. Of course Cordelia had butt-sex before, but she didn't in such a long time. He could thrust his cock as deep as in her pussy, that just made him more violent on her. He wouldn't stop until he had maximum of this. He was drinking her blood intensively, like he has her for only few more moments. His fingers were playing with her both nipples that were already hard from before. Then he felt it - he would come again. Of course, how couldn't he while he drinks that blood and having anal sex? With few more powerful thrust, he released his semen inside her, moaning loudly.

What a night.


End file.
